Imprevisível
by BabyMoreToEnd
Summary: Spoilers de Relíquias da Morte. A cena em que Ron volta. Reescrevi como achei que devia ter sido.


**Imprevisível**

- _**Hermione!**_

Ela acordou e sentou-se depressa, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

- Que aconteceu? Harry? Você está bem?

- Calma, tudo está bem. Mais do que bem. Estou ótimo. Tem alguém aqui.

- Como assim? Quem...?

Ela viu Rony parado ali, segurando a espada, escorrendo água no tapete puído. Harry recuou para um canto menos iluminado, tirou a mochila de Rony e tentou se fundir com a lona da barraca.

Hermione deslizou do beliche e foi ao encontro de Rony como uma sonâmbula, os olhos pregados no rosto pálido do garoto. Parou bem diante dele, seus lábios entreabertos, seus olhos arregalados. Rony deu um sorriso débil e esperançoso, e começou a erguer os braços.

Hermione atirou-se para frente e começou a socar cada centímetro do corpo dele ao seu alcance.

- Ai... ui... me larga! Que...? Hermione... AI?

- Você... absoluto... palhaço... Ronald... Weasley!

Ela pontuava cada palavra com um soco, mas Rony não recuou. Deixou Hermione bater mais um pouquinho, para satisfazer sua raiva. Depois, demonstrando todo o arrependimento de ter partido e que realmente sentira saudades, entrelaçou as mãos da garota nas suas e levou-as às suas costas, aproximando os corpos. Mais uma vez Hermione arregalou os olhos, surpresa e apreensiva, e mirou os olhos azuis de Rony, agora tão próximos. Ele olhou-a decidido, chegou muito perto do rosto de Hermione, a ponto de sentir sua respiração, e deu-lhe um beijo quente e carinhoso, enquanto levava uma mão às costas e a outra à cintura da garota, apertando-a contra si, levantando-a do chão.

Ela tentou resistir, afinal ainda tinha que demonstrar raiva por ele ter fugido, mas não podia brigar com a felicidade que sentia. Logo correspondeu ao beijo, grudou no pescoço dele e não deixou de acariciar os cabelos cor de fogo que tanto adorava.

Harry olhava perplexo para a cena, totalmente surpreso com a atitude do amigo, mas não tinha coragem de interromper. Quando Rony e Hermione se separaram, Harry respirou aliviado, não tinha mais que ser invisível. Mas Hermione pareceu voltar à realidade, lembrou-se que estava com raiva de Rony e voltou a socá-lo.

- Você... se arrasta...aqui... depois de... semanas...e... mais...semanas... ah, _cadê a minha varinha?_

Parecia disposta a arrancar a varinha das mãos de Harry, e ele reagiu instintivamente.

- _Protego!_

Um escudo invisível irrompeu entre Rony e Hermione: a violência foi tal que a jogou de costas no chão.Cuspindo os cabelos na boca, ela tornou a se levantar.

- Hermione! – disse Harry. – Calm...

- Não vou me acalmar! – berrou ela. Nunca antes ele a vira se descontrolar daquele jeito; parecia enlouquecida. – Devolva a minha varinha! _Devolva já!_

- Hermione, por favor...

- Não me diga o que fazer, Harry Potter – guinchou ela. – Não ouse! Devolva-me agora mesmo! E VOCÊ!

- Ela apontava para Rony em funesta acusação: parecia uma maldição, e Harry não pôde culpar Rony por recuar vários passos.

- Corri atrás de você! Chamei você! Pedi para você voltar!

- Eu sei respondeu Rony. – Hermione, eu lamento, eu realmente...

- Ah, você _lamenta_!

Ela deu uma gargalhada, aguda, descontrolada; Rony olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda, mas o amigo apenas fez uma careta indicando sua incapacidade.

- Você volta aqui depois de semanas... _semanas..._ e acha que tudo vai ficar bem se você disser que _lamenta_?

- E que mais eu posso dizer? – gritou Rony, e Harry ficou contente de vê-lo reagir. – Que nunca deveria ter fugido, deveria ter ajudado meu amigo? Que me arrependo profundamente de ter te deixado sozinha para ajudar o Harry? Que queria que estivesse comigo quando desaparatei daquele lugar? Que te amo? Caramba, Hermione, para mim é difícil dizer quanto te amo, sabe que não sou muito bom para expressar sentimentos, mas justamente por isso sou sincero quando falo. Por favor, acredite em mim e me perdoe.

Harry pretendia fingir que não existia. Já havia sido bem constrangedor ver o beijo, agora assistira à declaração de amor para completar sua noite de "vela".

Hermione estava estarrecida com o que ouvira, não conseguia pensar em como agir nem o que falar. Rony a olhava esperançoso, mas não tinha o dom da paciência.

- Hermione, eu acabo de te beijar e depois dizer que te amo, e você fica me olhando. Eu esperava um "também te amo, Rony" ou pelo menos um beijinho. – Rony falou um pouco chateado.

Agora que Rony colocava em palavras o que acabara de fazer, Hermione conseguia sair do estado de choque. Como Harry desfizera o feitiço escudo, ela pode chegar bem perto de Rony, olhando-o nos olhos e quase encostando seus lábios nos dele.

- Ronald Weasley, você é totalmente imprevisível. – ela disse num sussurro – E é claro que eu te perdôo e te amo muito!

Rony, já entorpecido pela proximidade dos corpos, segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para si, como já fizera uma vez na mesma noite. Assim que foi puxada, Hermione foi de encontro à boca de Rony, em um beijo mais ardente e apaixonado que o anterior, e passou os braços por baixo dos dele, segurando-o nas costas, para que ele nunca mais a soltasse. Nesse momento o mundo não existia para nenhum dos dois.


End file.
